In the commercial baking industry, the term "proofing" refers to the procedure of exposing dough products to a predetermined temperature and humidity environment and thereby causing the dough to rise. Apparatus for accomplishing this function is generally referred to as a proofing box or proofer. Following the proofing operation, the dough products are transferred to an oven for baking.
Traditionally, the proofing and baking functions have been entirely separate steps. More recently, various manufacturers have introduced continuous proof and bake apparatus wherein dough products are transferred directly from the proofer to the oven. Although the various types of proof and bake appartus that have been used heretofore have received commercial acceptance, a need exists for still further improvements in the art. In particular, improvements relating to the construction and operation of conveyor systems utilized in continuous proof and bake apparatus are required in order to provide improved reliability and reduced maintenance costs.
The present invention comprises a conveyor system particularly adapted for use in continuous proof and bake apparatus which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements long since found wanting in the prior art. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the conveyor system incorporates a conveyor chain comprising a plurality of identical links each including first and second connection members and spaced, parallel, longitudinally extending plates. The plates are joined to the connection members by vertically disposed pins to facilitate horizontal flexure of the conveyor chain, and the connection members of adjacent links are joined by horizontally disposed pins to permit vertical flexure. Vertically disposed rollers are mounted on the first. connection member of each link, and a horizontally disposed roller is mounted between the plates of each link. The rollers facilitate the movement of the chain through an elongate track characterized by a bottom wall, spaced apart side walls and a top wall having a longitudinally extended slot formed therein.
One of the longitudinally extending plates of each link of the chain is positioned on the outside of the track and serves to prevent debris from entering the track through the longitudinally extending slot. Each link of the chain carries a product supporting grid which is connected to the chain by means of a cover member extending between the longitudinally extending plates of adjacent links of the chain for cooperation therewith to prevent debris from entering the track. Each product supporting grid comprises a pair of transverly extending rods secured to the cover member and a W-shaped rod supported on the transversely extending rods to provide a bakery pan support surface. Each product supporting grid is provided with a rocker which serves to retain bakery pans in engagement with the grid during movement thereof along the track under the action of the conveyor chain.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the conveyor chain is actuated by a drive mechanism including a drive motor which is drivingly connected to a drive chain through a speed reducer. The drive chain engages the conveyor chain along an arc characterized by a very large radius. In this manner power is transfered from the drive motor through the speed reducer and the drive chain to the conveyor chain without causing the conveyor chain to experience periods of rapid acceleration which are characteristic of prior drive chain designs.